


Jak Logan Stracił I Odzyskał Swoją Bratnią Duszę

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And he always knew he'd be a lil shit so it's ok, Angry Erik, Azazel Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff to make up for what else I'm writing, Logan has been waiting a long time for his soulmate, M/M, Multi, Pietro is a little shit, Poor Charles, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Logan urodził się w 1836, a Pietro - w 1954. Trochę nieprawdopodobne, żeby mieli się spotkać, bez znaczenia, co wypisane jest na ich ciałach, prawda?Ale w świecie, w którym pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowie do ciebie twoja bratnia dusza, pojawiają się na twojej skórze, nieprawdopodobne rzeczy dzieją się na okrągło.





	Jak Logan Stracił I Odzyskał Swoją Bratnią Duszę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Logan Lost And Found His Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799743) by [Dorkangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel). 



> Polska strona fandomu X-Menów potrzebuje tego shipu - nadchodzę z odsieczą!  
> Niedługo mogę wstawić coś własnego z tą parką, a teraz zachęcam do czytania i oczywiście skomentowania oraz zostawienia kudosa - również pod epickim oryginałem.

Logan otrzymał swoje słowa nieco prędzej niż większość ludzi: miał wtedy dziewięć lat. Pojawiły się na jego lewym przedramieniu; były starannie napisane, w charakterystycznej dla ówczesnej epoki kursywie, skrywane przez niego przez cały dzień. Jak miał powiedzieć o tym swojemu ojcu?  
  
Victor usiadł naprzeciwko łóżka, na którym leżał Logan, szczerząc się wilczo i ostrząc swoje szponiaste paznokcie. Miał trzynaście lat, a słowa znajdowały się pomiędzy jego łopatkami od przeszło trzech lat - zdążył się już do nich przyzwyczaić.   
  
\- Pokażę ci je - uśmiechnął się przebiegle.   
  
Drugi chłopiec wzdrygnął się w przestrachu. - Co?!   
  
\- Wszyscy się tak nimi przejmujecie. Pokażę ci mój napis, jeśli ty pokażesz mi swój, co ty na to?   
  
Logan zawahał się, po czym zaczął podwijać swój rękaw, podczas gdy Victor podjął się zdejmowania koszuli przez głowę. Jego tatuaż mówił “Entschuldigung”.   
  
Loganowy z kolei: “Nie wiem, o co tym razem chodzi, ale niczego nie ukradłem.”   
  
Obaj zastygli w bezruchu wiedząc, że pozwolenie komuś na przeczytanie swoich słów było złe, bardzo złe; następnie roześmiali się niezręcznie i wrócili na swoje miejsca.   
  
Dzień później mutacja Logana dała o sobie znać.

  


Na początku Logan nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie czuł niczego przez swoją więź. Kiedy wyszło na jaw, że nie może umrzeć, zagadka została rozwiązana: jego bratnia dusza jeszcze się nie urodziła. W swoim długim życiu Logan kochał wielu ludzi.  
  
Ale wciąż czekał na tego nie-złodzieja, którego obiecywały jego słowa.

  


Najwcześniejsze wspomnienie Pietra pochodziło z okresu, kiedy miał dwa lata i na jego nodze pojawiła się ciemna smuga. Potarł ją, ale nic to nie dało, więc zaczął płakać. Wtedy przybiegła do niego jego mama i przytuliła go, a on opowiedział jej o plamie, co wywołało bladość na jej twarzy.  
  
Jego słowa ukazały się, gdy miał zaledwie dwa lata, a to znaczyło, że jego bratnia dusza była od niego starsza o CO NAJMNIEJ dziesięć lat.   
  
Przynajmniej napis był mały, Pietro pocieszał się tym przez resztę życia, kiedy tylko czuł się z tym źle. Tworzył równy pierścień wokół jego prawej kostki i można go było łatwo zakryć, ale jego bratnia dusza była od niego dużo starsza (czuł to, czuł to w swoim sercu) i czasem czuł jej gniew przez ich więź, jej nienawiść, a czasami połączenie stawało się tak słabe, iż ledwie mógł oddychać w obawie, że przeznaczona mu osoba może umrzeć.   
  
Jego matka miała swoje słowa przez jedynie rok, nim zniknęły, było to proste “Miło cię poznać” na jej brzuchu, lecz potem jej bratnia dusza odeszła z tego świata. Był wtedy rok 1943, a ona była Polką, więc jej bratnią duszę mogło spotkać wszystko. Nigdy nie poznała prawdy.   
  
Ich ojciec nie był Tym Jedynym, dlatego nie było zaskoczeniem, że nie było im dane go poznać. Pietro przypuszczał, iż odnalazł swoją bratnią duszę i z nią odszedł.   
  
U jego siostry, Wandy, tatuaż pojawił się w wieku dziesięciu lat, jak u przeciętnej osoby, a jego druga siostra była za mała, żeby jakikolwiek mieć.   
  
Ale “Nie jesteśmy glinami, Pietro” nie przestawało swędzieć.

  


Logan pierwszy raz poczuł coś przez swoją więź w 1956 roku, z drugiego jej końca nadszedł wstrząs i dziecięca konsternacja, i zmartwienie. Jego bratnia dusza musiała dostać swoje słowa.  
  
Siedział wtedy w barze w Meksyku i w pośpiechu wyszedł na zewnątrz, by stanąć przy ścianie i z zamkniętymi oczami przesłać przez ich połączenie tyle spokoju i miłości, ile zdołał.   
  
Tysiące mil na północ Pietro przestał płakać.

  


W ich mrocznej przyszłości Logan zapytał o bratnią duszą Raven. Myślenie o nim lub o niej miało sensu, ponieważ Mystique miała tylko, hm, jakieś trzydzieści pięć lat?, a mnóstwo ludzi spotykało swoich przeznaczonych jeszcze później, ale Erik potrząsnął ponuro głową.  
  
\- Miał na imię Azazel, zginął w 1969. Byli razem tylko siedem lat. Między innymi dlatego tak bardzo pragnęła śmierci Traska; eksperymentował na nim, zabił go.   
  
(Raven miała tylko jedno słowo, nim jej bratnia dusza umarła, a ono zniknęło. “Biegnij” nabazgrane na wewnętrznej stronie jej nadgarstka. Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkała tego mutanta o wyglądzie Diabła była pewna, że to on, ale zbyt bała się tego, co powiedzą inni, by to przyznać - w końcu Azazel zabił tylu agentów CIA i pomógł zamordować Darwina oraz odebrać im Angel. W tamtej chwili nie była w stanie odezwać się do niego, a on nie usłyszał swoich słów, dopóki nie teleportował ich z tej nieszczęsnej plaży na Kubie; wtedy desperacko owinęła palce wokół jego nadgarstka i zapytała; - Czekaj, ty jesteś Azazel, tak?   
  
Obawiała się go, ale cała jego postawa rozluźnił się z ulgą, a on zamknął ją w mocnym, ciepłym i czułym uścisku.   
  
Nie próbował jej pocałować ani nic z tych rzeczy, może dlatego poczuła się bezpiecznie i odwzajemniła jego gest. - Byłem taki zagubiony - wyszeptał z wyraźnym akcentem, łaskocząc ją swoim gorącym oddechem w ucho. - Mam je na tyłku, a jako dziecko nie mówiłem po angielsku.   
  
Powietrze wypełnił jej śmiech.)

  


Z początku relacja Charlesa i Erika wydała się prosta do wyjaśnienia. Poznali się, gdy wciąż byli dość młodzi i nie mieli wątpliwości, że ich słowa, “Uspokój swój umysł” i “Puść mnie” pasowały do siebie. Ale Charles, nalewając sobie whiskey - które i tak było lepsze od serum, naprawdę - wytłumaczył mu, że nigdy nie mieli z tym łatwo.  
  
\- Erik jest ode mnie o cztery lata starszy. Dostałem słowa, kiedy byłem ośmiolatkiem, parę tygodni przed tym, jak spotkałem Raven i nagle, w jednej chwili, uderzyła we mnie cała ta groza, a potem ból i gniew tak silne, że zemdlałem.   
  
\- Obóz? - zapytał delikatnie Logan.   
  
Charles skinął w potwierdzeniu. - Widział na własne oczy, jak mordują jego matkę. Potem czułem jego cierpienie i przerażenie przez wiele lat. Po wojnie to ustało, a on znalazł sobie żonę i był szczęśliwy, ale później jego rodzina zginęła i to wszystko wróciło.   
  
Odstawił szklankę z hukiem.   
  
\- A potem postrzelił mnie i porzucił. To boli. Jego również, ale… - westchnął. - Nie wiem. Los jest okrutny, mój przyjacielu.   
  
  
\- Znam kogoś - powiedział, kiwając głową. - Mógł się wszędzie dostać. Teraz jest młody, mieszka pewnie poza Waszyngtonem.   
  
Logan poznał Petera w 2018 i obaj byli zbyt zajęci walką z Sentinelami, żeby porównywać słowa. Jego włosy były krótko przystrzyżone, na czubku głowy pozostawiono dwa loki w formie grzywki i chociaż on też znał Profesora X, nigdy nie mieli prawdziwej okazji, aby porozmawiać. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania Peter, nieświadom nieśmiertelności Logana, rzucił się, by złapać go i odciągnąć od niebezpieczeństwa, którym był dostrzeżony przez niego Sentinel. Zatrzymali się gdzieś na opuszczonych przedmieściach Aleksandrii, parę mil od Waszyngtonu i Peter klapnął na ziemię ze zmęczeniem, śmiejąc się żałośnie.   
  
\- Boże - wydyszał. - Tutaj mieszkałem, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że biegnę w tym kierunku. Trochę tu bałagan, no nie?   
  
Logan zgiął się w mdłościach, po czym prychnął, potrząsając głową.   
  
\- Dzięki za ratunek, dzieciaku.   
  
\- Żaden problem. Wszyscy płyniemy na tej samej łódce, czyż nie? Jestem Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver.   
  
\- Logan. Wolverine. Hej, czy Magneto nie jest twoim…   
  
\- Ta, ojcem. Trochę gówniana sprawa, nie polecam. Dasz radę wrócić tam, gdzie musisz?   
  
Logan kiwnął twierdząco głową i Pietro wstał. - Dobra. Mam parę spraw, do zobaczenia! - I zniknął w srebrnej smudze.   
  
Nic dziwnego, że nie zdali sobie wtedy sprawy z tego, że są bratnimi duszami.   
  
Rok później więź Logana została zerwana, a nim samym zawładnął ból śmierci mu przeznaczonego, ciskając go na kolana. Przyjął to z obojętnością.   
  
Ale teraz mieli drugą szansę.   
  
  
Kiedy weszli do jego piwnicy, Peter grał w ping ponga sam z sobą i łaskawie zerknął na nich kątem oka. W tym tygodniu był aresztowany już pięć razy, a do weekendu było jeszcze dość daleko.   
  
\- Nie wiem, o co tym razem chodzi - odezwał się. - Ale niczego nie ukradłem.   
  
Logan, który schodził jako ostatni, zamarł. Ten dzieciak, ledwo dla niego widoczny, z tymi srebrnymi włosami i baseballową kurtką, był jego…?   
  
Przełknął ślinę i zmusił się do wyduszenia z siebie paru słów, dławiąc się nimi lekko. Musiały być miłe, przyjazne.   
  
\- Nie jesteśmy glinami, Pietro.   
  
Nagle chłopak również zamarł w pół kroku i wbił w Logana zdumiony wzrok.   
  
Ten facet był mu przeznaczony?!   
  
Logan szybko przyłożył palec wskazujący do ust, a Peter opadł na kanapę.   
  
\- Wow. Właściwe imię. Większość ludzi mówi na mnie Peter. Skąd wiesz, jak naprawdę się nazywam?   
  
\- Długa historia - odparł, wciąż gapiąc się na niego, próbując zapamiętać jego szeroką klatkę piersiową i poobgryzane z nerwów paznokcie i długie włosy, wszystko. Widział, że Peter robi to samo i w myślach podziękował Bogu, że Charles nie ma w tej chwili swoich telepatycznych zdolności.   
  
\- Więc skoro nie jesteście glinami, czego chcecie?   
  
Teraz jego głos nadchodził znad skradzionej maszyny do Ponga, przez co Logan miał wrażenie, że nastolatek próbuje mu zaimponować.   
  
\- Musimy włamać się do pilnie strzeżonego budynku - odpowiedział powoli Charles. - I kogoś z niego wydostać.   
  
\- Włamanie się do więzienia? - Peter nawet nie przerwał gry. - To nielegalne, wiecie o tym.   
  
Rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu pełnym nowiutkich telewizorów, mikrofalówek, paczek ding dongów i twinkies, po czym Charles uniósł brew, zerkając na Logana.   
  
\- Eee… Tylko jeśli cię złapią.   
  
\- Taa, dobra - nastolatek spojrzał krótko na Wolverine’a. - A co będę z tego miał?   
  
Przez ich więź przepłynęło tyle sarkazmu i nadziei, że Logan uśmiechnął się w rozbawieniu. Charles przyjął odpowiedź Petera ze zirytowanym westchnieniem.   
  
\- Słuchaj, kleptomanie, masz szansę włamać się do Pentagonu.

  
Oczy Petera stały się nagle komicznie wielkie i chłopak rzucił się dookoła stołu, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Charlesem. Niestety, po drodze jego ręka musnęła dłoń Logana i przez ułamek sekundy w jego oczach pojawiła się skrucha i przeprosiny, a potem wskoczył w swoją super-prędkość i oplótł ręce wokół szyi Wolverine’a, łącząc ich usta.   
  
\- Och, rany - westchnął Peter, przywierając do swojej bratniej duszy. - Chciałem przyjąć to na chłodno. Kazałeś mi być cicho i, serio, starałem się, ale mam najmniej opanowania ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi i…   
  
Starszy mężczyzna zachichotał i znów go pocałował, na co chłopak w końcu uspokoił się, rozluźniając w jego ramionach.   
  
W tle rozległo się ciche przekleństwo Charlesa.   
  
\- Logan, cholera jasna. Błagam, powiedz, że nie chodziło tylko o twoją bratnią duszę.   
  
Stojący obok niego Hank zamrugał i spróbował podnieść swoją szczenę z podłogi. Bez powodzenia.   
  
\- Zamknij się - mruknął Logan. - Czekałem na to sto trzydzieści siedem lat.   
  
Peter przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - Ja mam dziewiętnaście... To chyba znaczy, że różnica wieku wynosi jakieś sto osiemnaście.   
  
\- Kogo to obchodzi? W końcu cię znalazłem.   
  
Hankowi w końcu udało się ogarnąć i zerknął z niepokojem na zirytowanego Charlesa, szukając w nim ratunku.   
  
\- Jesteście połączeni?   
  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Logan cmoknął Petera w kość policzkową - co spowodowało u niego dreszcz i rozbawiony Wolverine uznał to za warte zapamiętania - i podwinął rękaw, ukazując swoje słowa.   
  
Peter prześledził je wzrokiem, przygryzając dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać uśmiech, a następnie w mgnieniu oka zdjął buta i skarpetkę, i niezdarnie uniósł stopę, pokazując wszystkim swoją kostkę, głównie starając się odwdzięczyć swojej bratniej duszy za ujawnienie jego własnych, przy okazji rumieniąc się lekko i wywołując tym ciepły śmiech mężczyzny.   
  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy, dzieciaku.   
  
\- A ty taki romantyczny - Peter złączył ich ręce i obrócił się do Charlesa i Hanka, promieniując radością z ciemnych oczu. - Mówiliście coś o Pentagonie?  
  



End file.
